spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Roommates
|run = July 26, 2018 - present |genre = Comedy Drama Animated |season = 1 (airing) 6 (announced) |episode = 1 (aired) 138 (announced) |stars = Squidward Tentacles SquidClone |status = Airing |directed = |writer = |producer = |supervise = TBA |executive = |company = Box Productions Jasbre TV Jasbre Productions Jasbre Animation |card = |preceded = SpongeBob Fanon}} Roommates is a spin-off created by . The series takes place in 2140, after the events of Seasons 76 to 86 of SpongeBob Fanon, Squidward Tentacles and SquidClone move into an apartment in New Kelp City together. They end up going on completely random adventures with Nat Peterson and other new friends! Roommates is now hiring! Go to the forums for more information! Characters Main * Squidward Tentacles * SquidClone * Nat Peterson * Jackie Johnson * Tina Feller * Mama Tentacles * Terrance T. Terrance (Seasons 2-) Recurring * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Dr. Drako * Kim Wu * Cayden Steele (Seasons 2-) * Gary Grey (Seasons 5-) Supporting * Eugene Krabs * Pearl Krabs * Sheldon Plankton * Devlin * Oregon Craps * Mark Shicowa (Season 2) * Squilliam Fancyson (Seasons 2-) * Maja Avery (Seasons 2-) * Don Feller (Seasons 2-) * Mary Feller (Seasons 2-) Staff Main * - Co-Showrunner (Seasons 1-), Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3), Creator, Director, Writer (Seasons 1-), Supervising Producer (Seasons 4-5) * - Co-Showrunner (Seasons 1-), Executive Producer, Director (Seasons 1-), Freelance Writer (Seasons 1-) * - Writer (Seasons 1-) * - Writer (Seasons 1-) * CrazySponge - Writer (Seasons 1/kinda 2-) * FDBackup - Writer (Seasons 1-) Production The show airs every Thursday on Imagine (Meme World) as reruns. As of now 6 seasons and 138 lepisodes have been announced. The show is planned to air at 5 PM every Sunday night from September to May on Jasbre TV. It now also airs on Box Productions Episode Guide Series Overview Season 1 (2018-present) Season Two: TBA: # He's A Timelord, It's What He Does # SquidClone Proposes # King Nat # The Wedding, Part One # The Wedding, Part Two # Squidward Goes to Hollywood # One Week Ago # The Mighty T # Finding Jackie, Part One # Finding Jackie, Part Two # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part One # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Two # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Three # The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever, Part Four Movies: On May 28, 2021 a movie called The Roommates Movie was released in theaters world wide. A sequel called Roommates: Extended Scenes will be released sometime after. TV Movies: * The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever * Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment Merchandise: Home Video: Video Game: On March 19, 2020 a video game titled Roommates: The Game was released. It was based around the events of the series. Reviews: Write a review here! Season One: "It's pretty cool. In fact, episode 13, That Author Devlin, kinda references Doctor Who. Why? Because there are 13 incarnations of the Doctor! Pretty cool, right?" - Devlin Season Two: Nominations: Other Stuff: The Amazing Time-Travel Adventures of Devlin Roommates (comic) The Roommates Movie! Roommates: The Game The Mighty T Subseries MateRooms Trivia: * Most seasons had the finale stick with the regular Thursday night schedule. * Season six had the longest break between episodes due to some production issues. * "The Biggest Crossover Movie Ever" aired four parts. It was a crossover movie with the famed BFDI, so it was a competition between BFDI characters and Roommates characters. ** "Mission Impossible: Rogue Apartment" aired four parts as well. * MightyCameron269 became the first crew member who was removed from the show. He was replaced by Davao Oriental. * FDBackup became the second crew member removed from the show. * Roommates got badges on August 18, 2018. Category:2018 Category:FDBackup Category:Purple133 Category:Roommates Category:Minti Category:TheJasbre202 Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:CrazySponge Category:Davao Oriental